Cats vs Dogs 2010/Quotes
Overview For the Cats vs Dog event in 2010 the NPC, MuffinSprinkles and Pugeot were created. They could be seen in various threads around the event forum. Gallery 2k10 Avatar MuffinSprinkles.png|NPC MuffinSprinkles 2k10 Avatar Pugeot.png|NPC Pugeot Flavor text 2010 Quotes - NPC MuffinSprinkles * Geoduck? *Tilts head* What's that? OH! Is it shiny!? Is it is it is it!? Eeeee! I love shiny things! Shiny things are so much better than dogs--prettier too! Ooooh, I want a shiny geoduck! *Purrs* ---- * Oh my gosh, this is the best toy ever! Come back here stringy! *Pounce* Whiskers, I missed it! *Pounces again* Squeeeeeeeeeeeeewwww.... I smell something, like, totally nasty. It's probably a dog. They roll in garbage for fun, eugh! Teehee! *Ears perk up* Hey! What was that!? I see a string! Come back here string! Heeeehehehehehehe! *Chases* ---- * *Gasp!* Birds! Someone said birds! Are there birds nearby!? Squeeeeeeee! I wanna chase a birdie! Or a little mouse... But if there's only birds then that'll do! *Coughs up a hairball in a dog's bed.* Eeeeeeeeeeeee! *Runs away, looking to the sky for birdies* ---- * Eeeee! I saw this big bottle thing the other day. And it was all full of shinies! I think they were called "glitters." So I tipped it over and then the shinies were everywhere! Dogs will pee in your cereal when you're not looking! So so so I rolled in the shinies and then I was shiny! It was a good day... ---- * War? What's war? I hear my human talk about it sometimes, but I don't know what it is. Oh! Oh oh oh oh! Squeeeee~! Is war that thing where they have those bullet things? And they're all shiny! *Drops a dead mouse in a dog's food bowl.* And they make more, really big shinies! Eeeeee! I like shiny things! Like that red dot on the wall... I'll get you yet red dot! *Shakes a tiny little paw.* ---- * No no no no! Maybe, like, um... Maybe your face was itchy! And you didn't know it yet! Heeheehee! We're really intuitive, you know? *nuzzles face and purrs* There's no way you can resist for too long!! *replaces dogs' water with bleach* Ohmygosh, what was that shadow!? Eeeeeeeeeee! I'll be right back! ---- * I've gotta be honest too... I... I LOVE all this yarn! Squeeeeeeee! I keep finding boxes and boxes of yarn by my bed! There's so much, I don't know if I'll ever finish playing with it all! Eeeee! String! *Bats a ball of yarn across the room.* *Pauses to sharpen claws on a dog's bed, reducing it to a pile of feathers and fabric.* Teeheehee! *Purrs*String, string! Come back string! *Chases it out of the room* Gotcha! ---- * *sashays around* *tail flutters for a moment* *hacks up a hairball in dogs' bowl* *blinks giant kitten eyes* *sashays around some more* *breaks into a run* ---- * Bats..? Ohhhhh! Oh! Rats? Squeeeeeeeeee! MICE!! *dives under a chair after a mouse toy* Anything I can chase is ok by me! I just wish they didn't fly so HIGH!! *scrambles up a kitty tower to try to reach a bat* *drops a book on a dog's head* Teehee! *Purrs* 2010 Quotes - NPC Pugeot *My dear friends, you all seem to have such wonderful items already. Especially that duck. Items are not the important things in this world! Spending time with your pack is important. Giving your human a reason to live is priority. Have you ever felt the thrill of chasing a ball over and over and over and over until your little stubby legs can move no more? Can you deny the incessant joy that comes from tugging on that bit of rope with your human on the other end? There can be nothing better, friends. Exercising our humans is key to a balanced mind and- .... Excuse me a moment. HEY YOU! YES, YOU PUNK! I SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING WITH THOSE NUTS, MISTER! DON'T SCURRY UP THAT TREE WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU! HEY! HEY! YEAH, YOU JUST GO BACK TO YOUR KNOTHOLE. THAT'S RIGHT. I'm sorry about that. Squirrels. I don't like to be negative about them, but that glint in their eyes tells me they're up to no good. You can just see it. You never see a cat protect their human like that, do you? The most I've seen a cat do is get fixated on an innocent light flash and balls of string. That doesn't help anybody, does it? ---- * Thank you for your support, young one. Clearly someone is fabricating results as we dogs obviously have the upper hand here. Do not despair, loyal dog lovers! Regardless of the results, we dogs shall continue our endeavors to assist you in the grind of daily life. As for the poll, I intend on getting to the bottom of this! growwwwwwl! ---- * Proof! Proof of the cats' dirty ways! Scratching the furniture, attacking their humans' feet, sleeping in the sink! What disgusting habits these cats have! Woof! ---- * As if cats could be more popular than dogs! What an absurd idea! Face it, cat, your kind is not as well loved as dogs. The previous poll was obviously counted by a cat! Shifty, devious little devils! Grooooowwwwwwwwlllll. ---- Tobi-chann : Bad dog. *B-b-bad dog? I..I didn't do anything. It was the cat, I swear! ---- II_HeartLessSoldier_II : WTF, we won, the dogs rigged it!!!!!!!!!!!! *is mad at Gaia* Gargroyal : yeah... 9 million like dogs.... wtf??? * Oh, dear friend, I assure you there was no foul play on the dog's part at all! Please, have a biscuit. External links * NPC MuffinSprinkles - https://www.gaiaonline.com/gsearch/posthistory/npc-muffinsprinkles/28959443/?p=1 * NPC Pugeot - https://www.gaiaonline.com/gsearch/posthistory/28959457 Category:Event Quotes